Newbie Guide
Category:Guides Disclaimer This is my first guide, so please forgive me about the coding, and page format. This is a guide based on my own experiences. If anyone sees anything that I have missed, or would like to add something, please do so. This guide will cover the following: 1: Choosing your Home Nation. 1A: San D'Oria. 2A: Windurst. 3A: Bastok. 2: How to choose your Race. 3: Choosing your Job. 4: Rank, and what is the use? 4A: Signet, what's it do? 4B: Conquest Points, and what they do. 5: Fame, and whats it do. 5A: Increasing fame in San D'Oria. 5B: Increasing fame in Windurst. 5C: Increasing fame in Bastok. 6: Modes of Travel. 6A: Chocobo. 6B: Outpost Warps. 6C: Teleportation. 7: Obtaining a party. ---- Choosing your Home Nation. Choosing your home nation is the last thing that you need to worry about when creating your character. You're home nation will show you the story line of the nation that you have chosen, and you can change the nation of allegiance when you are not on a mission to any other nations, but you will lose all outpost warps, and any rank that you have. :San d'Oria The kingdom of San d'Oria Is the home to the proud Elvaan warriors, who are always in a battle against the Orcs. The kingdom is with in the northern part of the Quon continent. The surrounding land is lush forest full of Wild Rabbits, and Sheep. The guilds that are in San d'Oria are the Carpenter's guild, Leather Worker's guild, and the Black Smith's guild. The largest structure is the Chateau d'Oraguille, which houses Prince Trion, Prince Pieuje (Who disagree on almost everything), Princess Claidie, and King Destin. :Windurst The federation of Windurst is the largest nation of the three starting nations. It is home to the magically attuned Tarutaru, and the fun loving Mithra. The surrounding area is surrounded by large grasslands home to many plants. Currently, windurst has a peace treaty with the religious Yagudo tribes that reside in the Giddeus. The guilds that are in windurst are the Cloth Crafter's guild, Cooking guild, Bone Working guild, and Fishing guild. This nation is governed by a council of representatives from the five ministries of magic, who's decisions are based on the Prophecies of the Star Sibyl, who resides in the Heavens Tower. :Bastok The Republic of Bastok, is the nation of technology, and smiting resides in the southern part of the Quon continent. It is surounded by baren lands, that Vultures, and Lizards roam. Home to the Humes, and Galka, whom aren't on exactly friendly terms with each other. Their biggest threat is the Quadav, who the Humes wrongfully took their home of the Palborough Mines from them, but the Quadave sent their soldiers to take it back, and regained control. The guilds that are in Bastok are the Gold Smith's guild, Black Smith's guild, and Alchemy Guild. The Metalworks is where Cid resides, researching and engineering the use of crystals, helping the people of Quon with their daily lives. ---- Choosing your Race When you choose your character's race, you have five to choose from; Hume, Mithra, Tarutaru, Elvaan, and Galka. Each race has their own set of stats, and race specific armor. Deciding on your race should be done to suite your play style. If you like to be a front line fighter and deal large amounts of damage, then Elvaan is your race, or like being in the back, and healing/nuking, then Tarutaru, or Mithra is for you. You can even be up in the front line, as Mithra and Tarutaru fighting. What ever race you choose, their stat differentials can be over come with equipment. :Hume As a Hume you will enjoy a healthy dose of an even amount of stats. Being the most balanced race in the game, they are suited for any job. There is no real strength's or weaknesses as a Hume. All Humes that start off in Bastok gain a Bastokan Ring. :Galka As a Galka you will enjoy a healthy boost of Vitality, and Hp, while sacrificing Mp, and Strength (Galka have the highest/second highest strength). All Galkas gain a Bastokan Ring if they start in Bastok. Pros: *High Vitality. *Can take more hits than most other races. *More Hp than most other races. *Most survivable race based upon stats. Cons: *Low strength means less damage. *Low Mp pool. :Elvaan As an Elvaan you will enjoy a nice healthy dose of Strength, Mind and Hp, but sacrificing Intelligence, Mp, and Dexterity. All Elvaans who start in San d'Oria start with a San d'Orian Ring. Pros: *High Strength, means you will hit hard. *High mind increases magic resistance. *Second highest Hp pool. Cons: *Lower dexterity means you will miss more often *Second lowest Mp pool. *Low Intelligence means less damage on nukes. :Tarutaru As a Tarutaru you will enjoy a plentiful amount of Mp, and Intelligence, while sacrificing Hp, Mind, and Strength. All Tarutarus that start in Windurst will gain a Windurstian Ring. Pros: *Highest Intelligence in game, making nukes stronger. *Highest Mp pool. Cons: *Lowest Hp decreases survivability. *Lowest strength in game. :Mithra As a Mithra you will enjoy a healthy boos of Dexterity, and Agility, while sacrificing Strength, and Vitality. All Mithras that start in Windurst gain a Windurstian Ring Pros: *Highest Dexterity in game, increasing accuracy. *Highest Agility in game decreasing chances of getting hit. *Second highest Mp pool. *Decent sized Hp pool. Cons: *Low Strength means less damage. *Low Vitality means more damage is taken when hit. ---- Choosing your job. The job you play should be something you enjoy playing as, and your playing type. There are six basic jobs (Ones you start with), and fourteen advanced jobs, which you must unlock to play as (Level 30, and completing the quest). I will cover the basics of all the jobs and what they do, so you can choose which job you would like to be, and read more into it on the actual job page. Each job will be listed in these categories so it is easier to find one that suites you: Melee, and Support. :Melee Melee characters like being up in the front line fighting the creatures. Some are sneaky about the way they fight, and others are in the face of the monster. : Warrior: Basic Job. One of many of the melee characters. They can master most use of weapons as well as wear most types of equipment. They like to be right up front with the creature dishing out damage as well as they can take it. You start off with an Onion Sword, and it is suggested by level 5 that you grab a Great Axe. At level 15 you gain the Berserk ability, which increases your attack, but decreases your defense. : Thief: Basic Job. Another melee character, but one with a more subtle approach of combat. Having a high agility and dexterity means that you will hit often, and get hit less. They can wear light armor, and use of most one handed weapons. You start out with an Onion Dagger, but it is suggested that you grab a sword, and use that until level 20 before grabbing a dagger and using that. At level 15, you gain the Sneak Attack ability which gives you increased Critical damage if attack from behind a monster. : Monk: Basic Job. Most monks are subtle, and passive when it comes to fighting. These monks though... Are not. Having a decent amount of strength, and dexterity, you will hit hard and often. They also have the highest Hp pool of all other jobs. When your start off, you start with a White Belt. As early as level 5, they gain a nice ability called Boost, which increases your attack by a nice 12.5% increase for your next attack. How ever, this ability increases the chance the foe will attack you while in a party if you use it. As soon as you can, grab a pair of knuckles. : Paladin: Advanced Job. Available after completing the A Knight's Test quest. Using their holy magic, they can heal allies, and themselves in the heat of battle, while protecting their allies with their incredibly high defense, and vitality. They can make use of most swords, and shields, as well as make use of Great Swords. At the level of five they gain the Holy Circle ability which increases their resistance to undead. Paladins are also considered as the games tank. : Dark Knight: Advanced Job. Available after completing the Blade of Darkness quest. Their dark magic, and high strength make them strong melee fighters, as well as being able to drain their foes statuses, and use it for them selves. Their main weapon choice is the Scyth having a high damage out put, but as well as a high delay. At level 5 they gain the Arcane Circle, which increases resistance to Arcana. Early in game, it doesn't much use, but later in game, it becomes useful. : Beastmaster: Advanced Job. Available after completing the Path of the Beastmaster quest. At first they seem like a warrior, but with the ability to Charm animals to fight with them. Using their pets, they fight against other creatures. They also gain the affect of Beast Killer which gives them a chance to "intimidate" beasts, into not attacking. They use axes as their main weapon, and most of them are lone fighters, although many have started to be accepted into parties once more. : Ranger: Advanced Job. Available after completing the The Fanged One quest. The ranger can shoot their foes from afar causing massive amounts of damage in a matter of seconds. They can use Bows to deal a lot of damage in a single shot, or they can use a cross bow, to deal it over time. They even have the option to use a gun to increase their damage output past that of a bow, but at the cost of being slowed down by the delay. They have the ability Sharpshot at level one, which increases your ranged accuracy of your next attack. : Samurai: Advanced Job. Available after completing the Forge Your Destiny quest. Using the Great Katana as their main weapons, they can deal large amounts of damage in a single strike, along with having a decent skill with bows. Also able to wield a Polearm for monsters weak against piercing. Having the highest Tp rate of gain, they can unleash their powerful weapon skills upon monsters at a faster rate than most others, while dealing an impressive amount of damage. Upon reaching level 15, you gain the ability Third Eye, which gives you a chance to evade the next attack aimed at you. : Ninja: Advanced Job. Available after completing the Ayame and Kaede quest. Masters of the ninjutsu art, they can make copies of them selves using the Utsusemi skill, allowing those to take the damage instead of themselves. Attacking hard and fast, they can deal large amounts of damage over time, as well as avoid almost all damage. Upon reaching level ten, you gain the Dual Wield skill which allows you to equip two weapons at once as long as they are one hand. This job is labeled as a tank, making it a money tank through the use of Utsusemi, or make great damage dealers. : Dragoon: Advanced Job. Available after completing the The Holy Crest quest. Having their pet Wyvern along side of them, and using their Polearms, they fight against the dragons. Upon reaching the level of ten, you gain the ability Jump which gives you a free attack, and extra Tp every 1:30. : Blue Mage: Advanced Job. Available after completing the An Empty Vessel quest. Using their abilities gained from monsters, they can combine spell combinations, and use them against the creatures themselves. Able to heal themselves, as well as their allies. This mage can even self skill chain, then magic burst. They can possibly even tank, if they are skilled enough. : Support Support jobs like to be in the back, healing their allies, enfeebling the monsters, or helping their allies increase their damage, and accuracy. : White Mage: Basic Job. The first job that was made for healing, and enchanting their allies. Not having a high attack, they aren't good with melee. Upon reaching the level of 25, they can revive their fallen allies. : Black Mage: Basic Job. Having the highest intelligence of the other jobs, they where made for nuking the monsters. Having the use of all elements to them, they can unleash the power of the elements onto the monsters. Being able to hit for a high magic burst damage number, makes these allies the strongest with their magic. : Red Mage: Basic Job. The 'Jack of all Trades' job. Having the highest skill in enfeebling, they can decreases their foes ability to fight, and defend themselves. Having a decent strength, and dexterity as well, they can hold their ground against most. Having the ability to cure, and nuke themselves, they are the most versatile job in game. Starting off with an Onion Dagger, it is suggested that you grab a sword as soon as you can, although a Red Mages dagger, and sword skill are the same. You can stay with the dagger, and deal damage over time. Red Mages even gain their own exclusive spells that allow you to enchant your attacks with an elemental damage, that will increase your actual damage. Red Mages are considered as healers now, although they are great in attacking, enfeebling their foes as well. They are even able to tank as well. : Bard: Advanced Job. Available after completing the Path of the Bard quest. Using their music they can enchant their party to help them in battle. They can give everyone a regen effect, increase their attack, accuracy, even lower a foes ability to fight. Having no use of any MP, they can sub a mage to help heal the party, or sub a melee job, and help deal damage with their party. Upon reaching higher levels, most bards are used to pull in experience parties. : Summoner: Advanced Job. Available after completing the I Can Hear a Rainbow quest. Summoning avatars to aid them in battle, they can reach havoc upon their foes, or enchant their allies with the avatars powers. Constantly being drained of MP while the avatar is there, these mages have to rest often. At lower levels most summoners are used to main heal most parties. But upon reaching higher levels, their avatars can help increase the damage of a party, or even prevent their allies from taking any damage. : Corsair: Advanced Job. Available after completing the Luck of the Draw quest. Using their luck, they can change the tide of battle to favore them, and their allies. The ability Phantom Roll, gives everyone in the area of effect, increased chances to hit, more attack power, increased MP regen, and the like. Their main weapon is also a gun. Using the gun, they can deal great amounts of damage in a single shot. : Puppetmaster: Advanced Job. Available after completing the No Strings Attached quest. Using their animatronic puppet, they can have them heal the party, or deal damage at the same time. The controller, can even run up, and attack the foe themselves with their hand to hand skills, to help increase damage as well. The puppet although, must be outfitted with parts to increase their efficiency, be it healing, or dealing damage. : Dancer: Advanced Job. Available after completing the Lakeside Minuet quest. Using their Jigs, and Steps, they enfeeble to monsters ability to fight, as well as heal their allies. Using their Tp, they can use healing abilities such as Curing Waltz, and Drain Samba to help keep their allies at full health. : Scholar: Advanced Job. Available after completing the A Little Knowledge quest. Their magic is both Dark, and Light. Using their book, they can acess both types of magic, but only upon reaching level ten. Using their Light Arts, they can heal their allies, but when using the Dark Arts, they can harm their foes. Rank, and whats it do. Rank shows how far you are into the main story line, and increases your duration of your nations signet. Also, when you obtain Rank 5, you can use Airships. : Signet, and whats it do. When you are enchanted with your nation's signet, it will increase your Evasion, and defense against creatures that check as Easy prey, to Even Match to you. It will also allow you to rest with out having to worry about loosing your Tactical Points (Tp for short). Also, while enchanted, you have a chance for a monster that checks as Easy Prey of higher to drop a Crystal. They can be sold on the Auction House for a tidy profit, or used to create materials by Crafting with them, and increase your profit. But, you will not gain any crystals, if the area you are fighting in, is under Beastmen control. You can also gain Conquest Points, which can be used to buy items from your gate guards. : Conquest Points, and what they do. As you gain conquest points, you can buy items with these. At first, you can only obtain basic items, and rank 1 items. As you advance in rank, you can buy higher ranked items, but they will be more expensive. You can also use conquest points to recharge your experience bands that you can buy for a tidy amount of conquest points, but this can only be done once a week. Fame, and whats it do. As you complete quests, your character will gain Fame. The higher your fame is, the well known your character is in that certain area. Items will also be cheaper, and merchants will by stuff from you for a higher price than normal. New quests will also open up as you increase in your fame level. :How to increase your fame in San d'Oria. ::The Merchant's Bidding Is a good quest to start off for a level 1. It is a repeatable quest, and all that you need to do it go outside of the city and kill rabbits. Since you will be killing these since level 1, it is a good quest to get some decent starting gil as well for low level armor. ::Tiger's Teeth This is one of my more favorite ones because you get a decent amount of money for completing this one. Only down side is, you should be level 35 or higher before attempting this one, unless you buy the fangs. Go into Batallia Downs, and in the southern area there is a hilly area with lots of tigers. Just have fun there killing, and you will get a good amount of fangs and hides. The hides will sell for about 1,000 gil on the AH depending on how many there are in stock. Good luck, and happy hunting! ::Starting a Flame This one is like the rabbit hide one but can take a little longer. You need 4 Flint stones instead of 3 hides but the good thing is King Ranperre's Tomb has a ton of warms further in that has a 100% drop rate, and will always drop the flint stones. If you are crafting Black smith, you can also get ores from the worms as well. :How to increase your fame in Windurst. ::Creepy Crawlies This quest wants you to trade 3 Silk Threads, or 3 crawler Calculus. If you start in windy, this is a great quest to do since it will give you some starting gold, and you will be killing crawlers as you level up. I suggest you sell the silk threads on the Auction house though since the silk threads sell for some real good money, especially if you are new. Just remember though, sell them in stacks. ::Mandragora-Mad Is another good quest that is useful. There are many Mandragora items that drop from the mandragors outside of Windurst and will raise your fame by a decent amount. :Raising your fame in Bastok. ::A Flash in the pan Is the same as Starting a Flame quest but, requires 15 minutes between trades. ::The Cold Light of Day This one requires that you kill a NM. Anyone above level 10 can kill him, and he always drops the item. Walking between his spawn and the trade person can take some time.